Juntos de nuevo
by AleriaScarlet14
Summary: Una chica llega al gremio, diciendo buscar a su hermana, luego de haberse separado. Su hermana no es otra que Juvia Loxar, la maga de agua. Juvia ha cambiado, pero la llegada de la chica, a quien apodan Silver, la ha hecho sonreír de nuevo. El motivo de su desgracia: Gray Fullbuster. ¿Que ha pasado entre Gray y Juvia? ¿Podrá Silver ayudarlos? ¿Podrá ser una chica de Fairy Tail?
1. Silver

_**Una chica llega al gremio, diciendo buscar a su hermana, luego de muchos años de haberse separado. Su hermana no es otra que Juvia Loxar, la maga de agua. Juvia ha cambiado, siendo más fría que antes, pero la llegada de la chica, a quien apodan Silver, la ha hecho sonreír de nuevo. El motivo de su desgracia: Gray Fullbuster. ¿Que ha pasado entre Gray y Juvia? ¿Podrá Silver ayudar a Juvia? Y...¿podrá ser ella una verdadera miembro del gremio?**_

* * *

**Juntos de nuevo**

**Capitulo 1: "Silver"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Ten cuidado, tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado sobre todo- murmuró una pequeña figura, tomando con firmeza las manos de una persona desconocida. La pequeña temblaba ligeramente y las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus grandes ojos. La otra figura era solo un poco más pequeña que la primera, cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con una gruesa cazadora. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero soportaba con firmeza las ganas de echarse a llorar y a arrepentirse._

_-Tranquila -dijo, acariciando con su pequeña mano la mejilla de la primera, quien detuvo el llanto al instante-, voy a estar bien. Estoy dispuesta a lograrlo y antes de que te des cuenta, estaré aquí con ustedes dos.- sonrió, intentando convencerle. La primera asintió y se lanzo a abrazar a la encapuchada, quien respondió al gesto. La encapuchada deshizo el abrazo con delicadeza. Secó los lagrimones de su amiga y empezó a caminar hacia adelante, sin voltear. Mientras se alejaba a paso tranquilo, empezó a tararear una canción._

* * *

"_**Tu…eres todo para mí, todo lo que tengo yo,**__**  
**__**y sin ti no seguiré **__**viviendo.**__**  
**__**Tu…si es que puedes entender, yo jamás te**__**  
**__**dejaré… **__**  
**__**aunque traten de alejarte de mi…"**_

* * *

_La pequeña volvió a llorar, y sin dejar de mirar la figura alejarse, acompaño la canción con su quebrada y fina voz. La encapuchada giró la cabeza y sonrió como si su vida dependiera de eso. Agitó su mano en alto y se adentro en la profundidad de la noche. La pequeña sonrió con pena y se alejo, camino a casa, deseando volver a ver a su amiga lo antes posible._

_Pero quizás, tardaría mucho más de lo que pareciera…_

* * *

**_Magnolia, X791_**

La ciudad de Magnolia estaba igual de radiante y tranquila como siempre. Sus habitantes estaban siempre sonrientes, paseando por las calles o haciendo sus trabajos diarios. Todo tan tranquilo…

…a excepción del gremio Fairy Tail, como siempre.

Dentro del gremio, Natsu hacia sus destrozos comunes, hasta que claro, empezó una de esas peleas cotidianas con Gray, en que todos terminaban peleando hasta por la más estúpida situación.

Lucy y Levy estaban sentadas en la barra, comentando sobre una de las historias de la rubia. Mirajane y Lissana repartían cervezas y bebidas a los demás miembros del gremio. Laxus y su equipo estaban sentados en el segundo piso, junto al maestro. Cana se echaba a reír, obviamente producto de la borrachera. Todo como siempre. Erza agarró las cabezas de Natsu y Gray y las estrelló para dejarlos derrotados en el suelo. Lucy les miró con pena y cansancio

-Pobres...¿por que debían nacer tan idiotas?- suspiró, mientras Levy reía. -Oh, Lu-chan, si no fueran así de idiotas, no serían ellos- comentó Levy, sonriendo. Lucy, en cambio, frunció el ceño. –Pues, Gray se ha pasado de idiota esta vez…- tomó un sorbo de la malteada de fresa recién traída por Mirajane. Levy dejó salir un suspiro pesado y miró con cierto rencor al mago de hielo.

-Pobre Juvia…¿en serio está bien?- preguntó, dejando notar su preocupación. Lucy la miró y volvió a tomar de su maltead. –Pues la verdad, no sé. Juvia ha actuado bastante neutral al tema, pero se ha alejado tanto de Gray, que me ha sorprendido. Sabes que Juvia no deja que la vean triste- Lucy bajó la mirada, mientras Erza se acercaba a la barra.

-Chicas, ¿han visto a Juvia hoy?- el deje de preocupación en la voz de Erza era visible, pues aunque había hablado con Gray y todo, el seguía siendo un estúpido con certificado.

-No Erza, creo que fue ayer en la tarde a una misión con Gajeel. Creo que le hará bien estar con su mejor amigo.- rió Levy, sabiendo la relación de casi hermanos de los ex miembros de Phantom Lord. Erza y Lucy sonrieron. En ese momento, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, llamando la atención de los magos.

Una alta figura - ataviada con una cazadora negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos- caminó hasta el centro del gremio. La cazadora dejaba simplemente al descubierto ciertos rasgos de su rostro, con un tono de piel similar al café con leche y su ojo izquierdo, siendo de color naranja. Su otro ojo era cubierto totalmente por un mechón de su cabello, que a esa distancia parecía azul marino. Sus facciones eran tranquilas, despreocupadas. Su ojo descubierto miraba a todos lados, como buscando algo o alguien. Mirajane se acercó a la chica y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bienvenida, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- Strauss la guió hasta la barra, donde le sirvió una malteada de chocolate. La encapuchada tomó un ligero sorbo, al parecer algo nerviosa por las miradas recelosas o curiosas de los demás. Lucy notó esto y se acercó a ella, dándole una mirada de confianza.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia –esbozó una sonrisa-, y dime, ¿quién eres y buscas a alguien en particular? Perdón por parecer entrometida, pero parece que buscas algo- concluyó Lucy. La encapuchada la miró a través de su penetrante ojo anaranjado y sintió esa cálida sonrisa que decía que podía confiar en ellos. Se levantó y volteó para ver a los demás miembros del gremio, hasta Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear, mirando atentamente a la chica. Natsu olfateaba discretamente el aire, teniendo una mirada confundida en su cara. La chica dio un respiro para calmarse y bajo la capucha de su capa, dejando al visto su larga y lisa cabellera blanca, con un mechón azul marino que caía en su ojo derecho. Miró a todos con tranquilidad.

-Mi nombre es Silvermist Calleigan, me pueden llamar Silver, y estoy buscando a mi familiar…Juvia Loxar- dijo, mirando a Lucy de soslayo. A todos los del gremio casi se les para el corazón ante tal confesión. Nadie, ni Lucy o Erza o Mira –quien sabía casi todo-, sabían sobre un familiar de Juvia. Las miradas incrédulas no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo que Silver –como había dicho que se llamaba- se encogiera desde donde estaba. Wendy se acercó a ella y le sonrío, haciendo que Silver se reconfortara un poco.

-¿S-S-Silver…?- se escuchó un murmulló desde la entrada del gremio, haciendo que todos voltearán las cabezas. Juvia, vestida con ropas de viaje, estaba con los ojos como platos, con una de sus manos en la boca, como si estuviera por quebrarse. Gajeel, a su lado, estaba en el mismo estado.

-¿J-Juvia? ¿G-Gajeel?- Silver murmuró, con ambas manos en su boca, dejando las ligeras lágrimas caer por su rostro. Caminó un poco hacia donde estaban Juvia y Gajeel, pero se detuvo. Juvia se sorprendió y corrió hacia ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. Silver la atrajo hacia ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-E-estas…v-viva…-sollozó Loxar, llorando como nunca en su vida. Silver asintió y siguió llorando. Gajeel se dejó caer de rodillas y miró con enojo y alivio a Silver. Mirajane se acercó a él y se inclinó.

-Gajeel, ¿quién es…ella?- inquirió. Gajeel, sonrió con alivio.

-Ella es Silvermist Calleigan, sé que es ella. Ella es…la hermana de Juvia… - suspiró con alivio. Todos miraron la escena entre confundidos, aliviados, preocupados y sorprendidos.

Pero, daba igual lo que pensarán.

Ellas estaban juntas de nuevo, y nadie las lograría separar.

* * *

_Juntos de nuevo_

_ Capitulo 1: Silver_

_Por: AleriaScarlet14_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo._

_¿Por qué este fic? Pues me había preguntado como sería si mi personaje favorito (Juvia) tuviera un familiar, y bueno, aquí esta lo que he imaginado :3_

_¿Cómo conoce a Gajeel? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo :D_

_¿Qué ha sucedido con Gray? Más adelante =)_

_Silvermist (Silver para sus amigos) tendrá una pareja, y estoy entre dos gemelos Dragon Slayers…¿con cuál le dejo? Eso de los dejo a sus comentarios :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado,_

_Aleria Scarlet x3_

_¿Merezco algún review? Hagan de hoy mi día :*_


	2. ¿Por que?

_**Una chica llega al gremio, diciendo buscar a su hermana, luego de muchos años de haberse separado. Su hermana no es otra que Juvia Loxar, la maga de agua. Juvia ha cambiado, siendo más fría que antes, pero la llegada de la chica, a quien apodan Silver, la ha hecho sonreír de nuevo. El motivo de su desgracia: Gray Fullbuster. ¿Que ha pasado entre Gray y Juvia? ¿Podrá Silver ayudar a Juvia? Y...¿podrá ser ella una verdadera miembro del gremio? **_

* * *

**Juntos de nuevo**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los miembros del gremio rodeaban a Silver, quien estaba sentada en una silla de madera, acompañada de Juvia. Silver se sentía incluso más cohibida que cuando llegó. Las miradas desconfiantes habían parado, pero las miradas curiosas eran incluso más peligrosas. Silver tragó duro y bajó la mirada. Hace 10 minutos que Gajeel le mandaba una mirada asesina y en que las preguntas llegaban, todas y cada una sin responder. Juvia colocó su brazo delante de Silver de manera protectora.

-Por favor, dejen a Silver en paz. Esta algo agobiada por tantas personas.- sentenció Juvia, haciendo callar a casi todo el gremio. Dije CASI.

-¡¿Agobiada ella?! ¡Los que deberíamos estar así somos nosotros, Juvia!- estalló Gajeel, señalando de manera acusatoria a Silver con su dedo índice. Silver bajó la cabeza, pero continuó viéndolo a través de su ojo visible.

-G-Gajeel, yo l-lo siento…fue t-tanto t-t-tiempo…- Silver escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y se echó a llorar, dejando caer las lágrimas en su rostro y su cabello. Las chicas le miraron enternecida; los chicos, sintieron pena y compasión por ella. Gajeel seguía que echaba chispas a todos lados, pero su expresión cambio ligeramente. Juvia, en cambio, se levantó de golpe y encaró a Gajeel, sorprendiendo a absolutamente todos.

-¿¡La estas culpando!? ¡¿Acaso hemos escuchado lo que tiene que decir?! ¡Eres su mejor amigo y tienes el descaro de hablarle así después de tanto tiempo! ¡Ahora, cierra tu enorme bocota y espera a que Silver me expliqué que sucedió, o te juró que te la cerraré yo a golpes!- Juvia respiró profundamente y se sentó, acariciando la cabeza de Silver. Jamás, nadie había visto a Juvia en tal ataque de rabia y que hablara en primera persona. Eso si era escalofriante. –Silver, por favor, hay que explicarlo todo.- dijo Juvia con suavidad, alzando la cabeza de Silver.

"_Yandere…"_, pensaron todos los del gremio. Silver asintió y miró a todos.

-Les contaré todo…

* * *

**_*Silver Pov*_**

"_Fui abandonada por mis padres a una edad temprana. No me siento triste por eso, pues ni de sus nombres o rostros me acuerdo. En fin, fui encontrada por Animare, quien me cuidó y protegió como si de su propia hija se tratara. Animare era muy bueno, amable y fuerte, e increíble utilizando magia._

_-¿Qué quieres aprender magia?- me preguntó._

_-¡Sí! No quiero ser una carga para ti, Animare. Quiero saber que puedo aprender y utilizar tu magia.- con tan solo 7 años, ya era muy independiente y testaruda. _

_-¿Sabes que mi entrenamiento es muy duro? Podrías hacerte daños graves aprendiendo a controlar esta magia.- dijo, mas le insistí y aceptó, derrotado._

_Día a día me enseñaba magia, y poco a poco logré controlarla inexpertamente. Varios chicos solían molestarme debido a que Animare era mi padre y yo aprendía magia. Pero jamás vi que trataran a alguien tan mal…como trataron a mi Juvia._

_Una tarde, con 9 años de edad, salí de mi casa en el bosque al pueblo Saphire, muy cercano a mi hogar. Allí era conocida y algo temida por todos, quienes preferían evitar meterse en problemas conmigo. Nunca les hice algo malo; todo se debía a Animare. En fin, unos chicos maltrataban y golpeaban a una niña de cabello azul, cubierta por una nube gris que dejaba caer una pequeña tormenta. Deje caer mis cosas y corrí a ver a la niña._

_-¿Qué le están haciendo, infelices?- gruñí, acercándome a ellos. Los vi temblar. _

_-¡Ella es! ¡Es la que dice ser hija de Animare!- y sin más, salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Reí con arrogancia y ayudé a la niña. _

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho mucho daño?- inquirí, mirando directamente a esos tristes ojos azules. Ella asintió nerviosamente y se alejo un poco, volviendo a mojarse con la pequeña tormenta-. ¿Tú también me tienes miedo? No muerdo, en serio.- reí y le extendí la mano-. Soy Silvermist, Silvermist Calleigan. Un placer conocerte._

_Con temor, ella tomó mi mano y la estrechó con delicadeza, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. –Y-yo soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar. Me alegro de conocerte, Silvermist-san.- enarqué una ceja y sonreí, juguetona._

_-Deja los formalismos, Juvia. Solo soy Silver, ¿te queda claro?- con algo de duda, asintió con la cabeza. Alcé mi cabeza y vi que el sol se ponía, y con una corriente en mi espina dorsal, tomé rápidamente mis cosas-. ¡Maldición! ¡Animare seguro me va a matar!- sollozé-. Adiós Juvia, te veré pronto.- y sin más, salí corriendo, escuchando como se despedía con timidez._

_No sabría que la vería más rápido de lo que esperaba…_

_Pasaron los días, semanas e incluso unos meses y yo no había vuelto al pueblo. Esa mañana me desperté dando saltos, gritos y ruidos estruendosos, para que mi emoción fuera notable hasta la aldea Rosemary. Baje los escalones de mi pequeño cuarto hasta la sala y grité:_

_-¡Animare! ¿Dónde estás?- al no escuchar respuestas, me dispuse a buscar en toda la casa-. ¡Oye! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste, maldito viejo?- nada; ni respuesta, reclamación o maldición. Me empecé a preocupar. Salí corriendo al portal, aún con mi camisón de dormir puesto. -¡ANIMARE!_

_Pasé todo el día buscando a Animare, mas no lo encontré. Busqué en el pueblo, el puerto, los bosques, montañas, pero jamás lo hallé. Después de tanta búsqueda, me rendí. Llegué a casa y fui a mi cuarto, llorando. Mucho había pasado sin que hubiera llorado, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Me acurruqué en mi cama, y solo un pensamiento abarcó mi mente: "Feliz regalo de cumpleaños, Silver"._

_El tiempo pasó y nunca encontré a Animare. Pensé vivir mi vida sola en la cabaña, pero los oficiales del reino me encontraron y me obligaron a ir a un orfanato. Me enviaron al orfanato de Saphire, donde fui aceptada por algunos y temida por muchos. Nada cambiaba, con Animare o no a mi lado. Estar allí me deprimía. No tenía la intención de ser adoptada o mantenida, pues bien podía llevar mi vida sola. Quería estar alejada, no quería ser herida de nuevo._

_-¿Silver, eres tú?- un día cualquiera, escuché una voz conocida a mi lado. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con esos grandes y chispeantes ojos azules. Sonreí inconcientemente._

_-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí?- hizo una mueca de desagrado y me di cuenta que la había regado-. ¡P-perdón! Olvida esa pregunta.- reí nerviosamente. Ella solo sonrió._

_-¿Quieres ir al parque?- preguntó, yo asentí-. ¿Puedo invitar a un amigo?- asentí y buscó a alguien en la multitud. Miré mis zapatos hasta que vi que llegaba junto con un chico pelinegro y de ojos rojos, con algunos piercings en su cara. Enarqué una ceja. –Silver, el es Gajeel Redfox, un amigo mío.- el hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le imité. Algo me dijo que nos llevaríamos bien. Caminamos a la salida y escuché algunas cosas indeseables:_

_-¿Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar?_

_-Sí, la que siempre está rodeada de esa horrible lluvia._

_-¿Es Calleigan?_

_-Junto con Loxar y Redfox. Es que dan miedo._

_-Que peligrosos._

_Giré mi cuerpo y miré a los demás chicos a la cara, gruñendo por lo bajo. -¡¿Acaso he pedido su opinión?! No les hemos hecho nada malo a ninguno, y no creo que quieran de verdad meterse con la hija de Animare, ¿no? ¡Así que cállense por las buenas o los callaré por las malas!- y dando fuertes pisadas, me fui de allí con Juvia y Gajeel._

_-S-Silver, no tenias que hacer eso…-dijo Juvia al lado de Gajeel. Relajé mi expresión._

_-Siempre me criticaron por ser huérfana e hija de Animare, y ahora por volver a ser huérfana.- Juvia se sentó a un lado mío y Gajeel al otro lado. Mostraron asombro. _

_-¿Eres huérfana de nuevo? ¿El tal llamado Animare te abandonó?- preguntó Gajeel; asentí tristemente-. También me abandonaron, se llamaba Metalicana. Los padres de Juvia murieron ¿no?- preguntó a Juvia, quien asintió como si nada._

_-No te preocupes, Silver.- Juvia me rodeó en sus brazos, como si fuera un abrazo-. Nosotros no planeamos dejarte, ¿cierto?- miré a Gajeel, quien sonrió._

_-¡Ge-he!- rió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Los jalé a los dos y los abracé. –Está bien._

_Todo el tiempo estábamos juntos, nunca nos separábamos. Solía entrenar con Juvia y discutir con Gajeel, quien me llamaba "renacuajo" o "enanita", solo porque él era jodidamente alto. Investigaba mucho sobre donde podría estar Animare, y llegue a encontrar un pista que decía que podría estar en una isla llamada "Andrias". Cuando cumplí los 12, decidí ir a buscarle. Gajeel me criticó toda una bendita semana, y lo ignoré olímpicamente. Juvia acepto mi decisión, aunque parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Luego de despedirme de Juvia, me fui, y no la vi durante todo este tiempo, hasta hoy. _

_***Fin Silver Pov***_

* * *

-Lo que diría que no los he visto durante 12 años.- dijo Silver, mirando a todos con tranquilidad. El silencio duro segundos hasta que Lucy preguntó:

-Dime, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

Silver la miró con su profundo ojo naranja y suspiró. Juvia se acercó a ella y Gajeel la imitó.

-Cuando cumplí los 16 años y ya habían pasado 3 años desde la partida de Silver, nos llegó una devastadora notica.- dijo Juvia, rompiendo el silencio. Gajeel los miró a todos.

-Un conjuro estaba oculto en la isla Andrias, y al descubrirlo, la isla se destruyó completamente. A excepción de nosotros, esa isla no tenía protección y sus habitantes si murieron. Juvia cayó en depresión al pensar que Silver murió y se volvió más fría de lo que alguna vez fue.- explicó Gajeel. El maestro preguntó:

-¿Y como estas aquí con nosotros, Silver?

-Según parece, caí en un sueño profundo en el agua, ya que está no me afecta. Pudo ser el impacto del conjuro, mi magia actuando involuntariamente o simplemente mi fe de seguir viva.- sonrió Silver, poniéndose en pie-. Pero creo…-atrajo a Gajeel y a Juvia a sí.- ¡Que eso importa una mierda! Estoy con mi familia después de todo.

En el gremio todos sonrieron y se prepararon para festejar. -¡Un momento!- gritó Natsu. Todos voltearon a mirarlo-. ¿Has dicho que eres maga? ¿Qué clase de maga?- inquirió-. Después de todo, puedes unirte a Fairy Tail si eres maga.

Silver sonrió.- Entonces, sería más fácil enseñártela.

**_*Afuera del Gremio*_**

-Muy bien, mocosos. Harán una pequeña batalla para demostrar los poderes de Silver.- anunció el maestro, quien miró seriamente a Natsu.- Sin destrozos mayores.- Natsu solo atinó a reír.

-¡Adelante!- gritó Mirajane. Natsu sonrió y dirigió un ataque a Silver.

-_¡Kary__ū__ no Tenken!- _Nastu corrió hasta donde estaba Silver, quien no había movido ni un solo dedo. Silver sonrió y alzó su mano derecha.

-_Mizury__ū no Tenken_…-Silver contraresto con un puño hecho de agua, deteniendo y apagando el ataque de Natsu al instante. Silver sonrió con arrogancia. _-¡Koryū no Houko!- _un rugido proveniente de Silver mandó a volar a Nastu, quien cayó en el techo del gremio. Todas las cabezas giraron a ver a Silver -quien sonreía y tronaba sus nudillos- llenos de sorpresa e incapaces de comprender la situación.

-E-ella…-titubeó Erza, señalando a Silver.

-No puede ser…-completo Lucy, tapándose la boca con sus manos. Antes de poder decir algo más, Natsu volvió a lanzarse a Silver.

-_¡Karyū no Houko!- _un gran rugido hecho de llamas apareció en dirección a Silver, quien apenas y pudo esquivarlo.

_-¡Mizuryū no Saiga!- _exclamó Silver. El ataque dejó a Natsu tirado en el suelo, con un gran levantamiento de tierra a su alrededor_.-¡K-KARYUU NO KOEN!.-_ Natsu creó dos grandes ondas de fuego y las juntó, dirigiéndolas a Silver, quien cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos como un escudo, con la ayuda de sus brazos envueltos en agua.

_-¡KORYU__GOKUGEKI!-_exclamó Silver, envolviendo sus brazos en fuego y lanzando a Natsu a unos arbustos, con la suerte de no haberse dado mayor golpe. Silver cayó sin problema a tierra, con quemaduras leves en su cuerpo y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Corrió hasta donde estaba Natsu y le extendió la mano.

-¡Increíble! Natsu, en serio peleas genial. Debes enseñarme un día a manejar el fuego, quizás y puedo manejarlo. ¡Seamos amigos, Natsu!- Natsu la vio y aceptó la mano, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¡Claro, Silver!

Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Lucy y los demás miembros del gremio observaron la| escena, con tanto asombro que no cabía en sí.

-U-una Dragon Slayer…

-N-No es cualquiera Dragon Slayer, Mirajane. –dijo Laxus, con los ojos como platos.

-Una Dragon Slayer que controla el agua…-dijo Makarov, pensativo.

-La Dragon Slayer del Hielo y Agua.- aclaró Juvia, acercándose a ellos-. Es capaz de manejar el agua a su gusto, como yo, y convertirla en hielo; me sorprende que no lo haya intentado de las otras formas. Ha utilizado las formas básicas de un Dragon Slayer.

Giraron al ver que Silver congelaba un árbol que apenas y rozó, causando un risa juguetona en Natsu. Silver sacó de su capa unos guantes negros y se los colocó, aprovechando para remover la capa y quedar en un vestido negro sencillo con unas sandalias del mismo color. Se acercó a los más fuertes y les sonrió.

-Y…¿qué tal?- inquirió. Makarov miró a Mirajane con duda un instante, hasta que habló:

-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, hija mía!- Silver sonrió más ampliamente y abrazó al maestro, quien no opuso resistencia-. ¡Hora de festejar!- y sin más, la fiesta comenzó definitivamente.

Silver miró a Juvia, quien le sonrió, pero con una mirada oculta. Silver la captó.

Tendrían que hablar nuevamente con los demás, ahora que sabían su pasado y identidad. Silver bajó la mirada, pero Natsu pasó su brazo por su hombro, llevándola a la mesa con los demás. Les dirigió una mirada tierna.

Al fin, se sentía en casa.

* * *

_Capitulo 2: ¿Por que?_

* * *

_¡YO!_

_Mis queridos gatitos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de la novela :3_

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí; su aprobación y disfrute es mi prioridad :*_

_Estoy muerta de cansancio, ha sido un día pesado._

_Así que iré a morir un rato para resucitar en unas horas :3_

_¡Bye Bye!_

_¡Aleria-chan fuera!_

_Pd: ¿Un mísero review para esta aprendíz?_


End file.
